1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to removable outdoor flooring, particularly to outdoor sports flooring in accordance with the claims.
2. Description of Related Art
Such outdoor flooring is disclosed, for example, in WO 2011/090499 A1.
The flooring consists of a plurality of floor elements of approximately rectangular floor space on the abutting edges of which fitting parts are formed that interact with corresponding fitting parts of the adjacent floor element in the manner of a locking or centering mechanism. Those fitting parts may be formed integrally on the floor element. Alternatively or additionally, the connection or centering may be done via locking elements which connect adjacent floor elements in a force- or form-fit manner. The floor elements made of synthetic material form a sub-floor on which a cover layer can be laid, which in turn consists of approximately rectangular floor tiles. The floor elements of the sub-floor are made of a material that ensures good shock absorbance and with regard to thermal expansion coefficients is selected so as to withstand strains in outdoor activities. Recycled material may also be used. The material and structure of the cover layer are designed in accordance with the demands of the respective sport, e.g., tennis or basketball.
The disadvantage of such a structure is that the efforts and costs with regard to apparatus and to laying for preparing the flooring are considerable.
WO 2006/042221 A3 and US design patent US D618,368 S show sports flooring formed of multi-layer grid-shaped elements of synthetic material that likewise have locking elements on their abutting edges. Such grid-shaped flooring can only be applied in sports with comparatively low demands. For use in sports with high demands on the flooring, such as, for example, outdoor basketball or outdoor tennis, such flooring is less suited.
WO 2011/094461 shows a similar grid-shaped floor that is implemented using flexible inserts for bracing. This floor basically exhibits the same disadvantages as the afore-described floor.
EP 2 239 024 A2 discloses a shock absorbing flooring that is formed in two layers, i.e. with an upper layer and a lower layer. The upper layer essentially consists of rubber granulate that is preferably made by reprocessing old tires. The lower layer is implemented with a filament cavity body that is provided, for example, as filament random layer. Such materials essentially consist of a polymer material. The lower layer that consists of the filament cavity bodies in turn can be covered by two fiber material layers towards the upper layer and towards the lower layer.
Such flooring is to be installed and removed only with extremely high effort, so that it is rather suited for stationary applications, e.g., playgrounds.
In GM 77 19 620 outdoor flooring is described that consists of a plurality of floor elements implemented with an elastically flexible layer that is applied to a carrier. The elastic layer in turn consists of a material that is gained by reprocessing plastic waste, e.g., old tires.
Also such a floor is provided for stationary installation and is not suited to meet the above-described demands in case of dynamic sports, such as tennis and basketball.